


Down The Road And Back Again

by houxvertetbruyere



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Telepathy, the convenient shared bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houxvertetbruyere/pseuds/houxvertetbruyere
Summary: The thing with Spock was so gratifyingly good Jim couldn’t believe they weren’t in love sometimes. Rarely had he trusted someone so completely and never had he been able to have sex mean so much or weigh on him so little.Trektober Day 22 - Friends With Benefits + Telepathy
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153
Collections: Star Trek, Trektober 2020





	Down The Road And Back Again

Jim knocked on Spock’s door. It was bizarre to knock on a ship full of automated doors but the doors to their shared bathroom had no chimes and he wasn’t about to go out into the hallway to chime Spock’s door properly. Not in his sleep pants at 0200.

“Captain,” Spock greeted him as if he had known Jim was coming over. Maybe he did, though they certainly hadn’t made plans. They never really did.

“You feel like helping me work off some tension?” Jim asked.

“Yes, that would be agreeable.”

The thing with Spock was so gratifyingly good Jim couldn’t believe they weren’t in love sometimes. Rarely had he trusted someone so completely and never had he been able to have sex mean so much or weigh on him so little.

They were a great team, they had each other’s backs, and at the end of the day neither of them had anyone else to turn to sexually. And it turned out both humans and half humans needed intimacy even if they were in command and couldn’t morally fuck anyone on board. 

Plus, trust was necessary for Jim to be intimate, vulnerable. Bones had been his cuddle buddy at the academy but Jim needed more than being tolerated as a platonic bed partner. He needed release.

Spock was very good at providing Jim’s release.

“Jesus, yeah Spock,” Jim sobbed. “That’s it, right there. Please.” with a precision Jim could only marvel at, Spock nailed his prostate with his long, elegant fingers. 

Jim was wrung out. He had already come once, hard and satisfying, inside Spock’s tight hole. But the vulcan seemed intent on getting Jim to pass out from pleasure. 

“I do not believe you will pass out, Jim,” Spock snapped but he was breathless and there was a tiny crinkle between his brows. His sexy determined face made Jim shiver. 

“Quit reading my mind,” Jim groused but he didn’t really mean it. It was part of sex with Spock that he could never hide how he felt. He was open and vulnerable at all times but especially where Spock’s fingers were involved.

“I also believe you to be capable of two more orgasms before sleep becomes necessary. I’d like your third orgasm to be with my member inside of you if you’re amenable.”

Jim groaned and nodded. Spock’s hand tightened around his cock, sending him over the edge and all over his chest. It was a shivery, drawn out orgasm. Spock didn’t stop rubbing over his prostate or milking his cock for several long moments as come spilled from him in pulses.

He moaned weakly when Spock pulled his fingers out. He cleaned them with sanitary wipes.

“Jim,” Spock said his name softly, stroking the hair from his forehead. “Are you certain you want to continue? I believe you will be able to orgasm again in twenty three point six minutes but I do not want to pressure you should you prefer to rest.”

“No, I’m good Spock. I asked you to help take the edge off, didn’t I?”

Spock hummed his agreement, stroking the backs of his fingers down the side of Jim’s face in a gentle, almost fond, caress. Then he grabbed the lubricant and the protection and set about getting Jim slightly better prepared.

Spock felt incredible inside him. Since this thing had started with them Jim hadn’t even touched his dildos. It had been months. He was sure eventually Spock would take a Vulcan bondmate or become exclusive with Uhura again and then Jim would go back to pleasing himself sexually and seeking out Bones when he needed to be held. But for the moment, Spock’s dick in his ass was everything he needed in one.

Who would have thought the A _uthentic Vulcan Passion Machine_ vibrator he’d bought as a teen would be less satisfying than the real thing? He had been a bit disappointed at first to discover there were no tentacles or barbs and that Vulcan jizz looked just like human jizz. But the double ridges and way it pulsed just that many degrees hotter hotter inside him really made up for it. 

Of course, it helped that it was Spock using it on him. And that Spock could get a faint impression of how Jim was feeling just from the places his hands touched Jim’s skin.

Spock tore Jim’s third orgasm from him with a hand on his cock and another at his psy point, sharing all the filthy things Spock had seen and thought about him throughout the night. It was too absolutely scorching not to tip him over the edge, even wrung out as he was.

Spock’s orgasm tripped along after his. It was intense and came in waves as Spock’s orgasms tended to. By the end they were both struggling to breathe.

Spock collapsed next to him with a very unVulcan grunt.

“I find I do not care that I am in the wet spot, as you call it. I am too physically weakened in this moment to recycle the soiled bedding.”

“I feel you,” Jim said on a yawn. “Let’s go crash on my bed, deal with yours later.”

They had just enough energy to clean themselves with sanitary wipes and change into clean sleep clothes before falling into Jim’s bed. 

“Chess tomorrow after shift?” Jim asked, pulling Spock’s arm over his waist.

“That would be,” Spock nuzzled into the warmth of Jim’s neck, “most agreeable.”

Then they both did in fact, pass out.

**Author's Note:**

> written very late at night please forgive me I didn't get to proofread and my eyes are blurry


End file.
